


A Friend Or A Lover, A Friend And A Lover

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [27]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Orlant in his final moments was true to himself. He was furious.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 27, Prompt: War)





	A Friend Or A Lover, A Friend And A Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

"Hey, kid," Orlant caught Aimeric's hand before the boy threw himself in the middle of the fight and died an unfair death. The kid could fight now, he had learnt enough, but not without getting his head right. "Are you alrigh-"

It certainly gave answers. To some. The blade of Aimeric's sword got him in between ribs. Orlant was still looking at the boy's face but he was sure that was how men died. By the sword of someone they trusted.

It would've been a lie, if he said he couldn't feel the physical pain of it. It hurt like a motherfucker. Aimeric's face was even more infuriating on the other hand. He did not look cruel or satisfied, he looked determined. Like this was planned, like this had a place in the evening of the day.

 _What the actual fuck?_ , he wanted to ask, but he could not form words, his gut was being torn from him, it felt like that. Aimeric withdrew his sword and while Orlant though he could at least hit him a bit, he fell to the ground without grace.

The boy seemed to consider him for a moment, nervousness taking over, biting his lips, then he took a step forward and kicked him in the chest. He skidded, involuntary, a meter in the tent, almost bringing the whole structure down. Aimeric left.

Orlant tried to gather himself. He was most definitely going to die. It was a depressing thought, really. He decided he could ignore it. If he couldn't, well. Then he would have no time for anything else, either, so what was it worth, the contemplation.

His mind was working slowly, overwhelmed by the messages his senses sent him. Not the pain, he was familiar with that now, but the sounds. The clashes, the screams, the commands shouted.

Orlant's last act was a smirk, a cruel twitch of lips.

So, _that_ was, what was going on. Aimeric did not betray him because of Jord. It wasn't out of jealousy, the boy was a real traitor. He was committing treason. Treason in which he wanted to drag Jord into. He used the captain and his new found position. His kindness and faith in Aimeric.

Orlant's mind was furious. Aimeric wanted to destroy Jord. He was not going to let it. It would've been stupid to let Aimeric kill him out of jealousy but at least it would've meant that whatever Orlant had with Jord was something. A few quick fucks, Orlant presumed. Stuff soldiers did. Nothing special, of course.

But then it could've. Maybe not to Jord, but to Aimeric at least. That would've meant that the boy cared for Jord. That he loved him, that he could've gave Jord what Orlant couldn't. 

In that moment Orlant wanted Aimeric just to be a stupid, spoiled kid, who never had to share before. In that case Jord would have lost a friend, but if he could forgive, he would have someone who cared for him. A lover, a partner even. They love seemed strong, it could probably hold much. He did not think Jord would've wanted to be rid of him in such a cruel way, that he wouldn't even need to forgive.

Probably not, because it was not an act of possessiveness. It was deceit. It was how Jord would lose both a friend and a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Jorlant, alright? I also ship fanfics with angst.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
